


Das Vergnügen von Schneeweißchen

by smutwriter999



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bukkake, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, One Girl Many Cocks, Orgy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sperm All Over, Strap-Ons, Swallowing, Vaginal Sex, cumslut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutwriter999/pseuds/smutwriter999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Snow White's Joy. The way the comic should have been written. Replaced the beast part with Neo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Vergnügen von Schneeweißchen

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to do it. This is for all of you that don't like rape. Hope you enjoy it.

Weiss was annoyed. And for the first time in quite a long time, it was not because of her team. If anything, her team was a great source of inspiration in the few days leading to that one. Blake’s level head made for some good advice, the ever-energetic Ruby was making her laugh and she even tolerated the always too loud Yang who was, as usual, jumping on her nerves. But Yang was not the reason for her annoyance.

She was also not annoyed at the fact that Vytal Festival was put to rest until further notice due to war breaking out and Beacon being infiltrated and Atlesian military caught with their symbolic pants down. Well, it was annoying her, but not nearly as much as something else. Something that was pushing her every button in a way she was not used to. And she was annoyed at the idea of not knowing what was going on with her body.

To put it bluntly, she had an itch. And unlike other itching she usually felt, she was not able to scratch it away, not that she ever did that, being royalty and all. Royalty scratching themselves was almost like a proof that they were not much different to the plebeians and that simply could not stand. No, the itch was in the spot that was not usual for anyone, at least to her knowledge. It was coming from her crotch.

The heiress tried to make it go away, once she was sure her teammates were all sleeping. She was especially wary of Blake, her being a faunus and all. She didn’t want anyone to think she was a slut or anything. Whatever she did, though, didn’t help. Her hands weren’t enough, the shower head wasn’t enough, she didn’t have any toys nor would she stoop so low as to ask for someone else’s toys. Other than not being hygienic everyone would then think of her as a whore or whatever. That was definitely not on the Schnee agenda.

The hilt of her Myrtenaster didn’t really help either. It managed to achieve a bit better feeling, but especially the first time she was desperate enough to help herself with it, she broke her hymen and it hurt like hell, not to mention only her lightning fast reflexes helped her keep her sheets white and not red with blood. She also looked more wary of taking the weapon in her hand after that night, so she decided it was not worth using much.

The itch just didn’t want to go away, though. That day, she snapped and stormed out of the dorm room straight into the atrium of the academy. She figured fresh air would help her calm down, but it only served as a temporary relief. She was just about to storm back into the dorm when she heard vaguely familiar voices, two girls and a boy, one of the girls sounding considerably older. And they were coming her way. From lack of better judgment, Weiss hid in the bushes behind the bench she was sitting on. The voices were coming closer and got clearer with every step.

“Roman escaped, together with Neo. That was according to plan. There was something I wanted to warn you about, though.”

The woman who sounded the oldest was talking to her two companions. Weiss recognized the hair, which was long, curly and black. Her name was something to do with fire, that much Weiss knew. Coal? Flame? Match? She wasn’t sure of the name nor did it interest her. She was more interested in possibly getting intel straight from the careless enemy. She also had a confirmation that the bad guys were on academy grounds and what they looked like, but that was not important.

“What is it, Cinder?” the green-haired girl asked. _Right. Cinder is the name. Maybe worth remembering._

“We are no longer sure where his loyalties lie. Since he escaped, he barely conversed with anyone. Neo hasn’t been answering either. We do know their location, but that’s pretty much it.”

Weiss took great care in trying to stay immobile and not get caught while still listening intently. The three people were right next to her at that point.

“The warehouse by the docks is where they are, and we have no reason to suspect they have been doing anything against us. I’m just saying you should be careful about what you share with him.”

The voices kept on talking as they moved farther and farther away from Weiss, but she wasn’t listening anymore. She had all the information she needed to rat them out and maybe finish the war before it truly began. Not only that, it would also help her become famous, people would laud her as the saviour of the world, cementing her legitimacy as the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

Then she recalled the face of the man they were talking about, Roman. From what she remembered from pictures, he was a pretty handsome man. A handsome man that would be perfect for Weiss to hold and submit to… _Wait, Weiss, what?_ And the itch returned, stronger than ever before. _Come on, Weiss, he isn’t even alone, there is Neo, whoever that is, and he probably has a few White Fang members over too, they can surely show a good time for an itching girl like you…_

Weiss was startled at her thoughts. Why was she thinking of Roman as less of an enemy and more of a potential lover? And she remember hearing something about his loyalties being questionable. The reason left her altogether and she went towards the Vale docks instead of straight to Ozpin’s room, informing him of everything and stopping the war in its tracks.

Her core was way too preoccupied with thinking about other stuff and it overpowered the brain and everything.

Before long, she found herself in front of the warehouse. In that moment, she realized how badly it could go. She was alone in hostile territory. Sure, she was armed, but a single rapier versus who knew how many enemies at once would not hold for long. She had to make it swift and obvious that she was not a threat. Which, she then realized, was going to be hard, given she was wearing her Schnee clothing. Her crotch was aching with anticipation, it seemed to Weiss that there was no other way it could go, as if Roman wasn’t an enemy and wouldn’t hesitate to obliterate her or at the very least capture her and hold hostage for an immeasurable amount of money.

She listened by the door and caught a single voice talking to someone, as if on the phone.

“… and no, I’m not gonna be used as a sacrificial lamb anymore. I’m pretty sure once this war is over, they’ll try to discard me once again and leave me with no money or anything they promised.”

Roman was silent for a moment and Weiss thought he left, but then he started again.

“What do you mean ‘we can trust them’? Didn’t I get captured after they got the tip to Oz, completely disregarding the plan up to then?”

Weiss decided she had to act quickly. Her itch was only getting worse with every sound Roman made. She found the voice oddly alluring. All her sense left her and she straight up knocked on the metal door.

“Who’s there?” Roman’s voice demanded. Weiss didn’t answer. She soon heard steps coming towards the door. She raised her hands in the air, trying to make Roman see that she didn’t mean no harm at all.

The thick steel door opened and Roman looked at the heiress, flabbergasted.

“If it isn’t Snow White herself. With her hands up in the air, alone? Hmm,” he took his chin between his thumb and index finger, rubbing it. “Why do I sense a trap?”

Weiss spoke, trying to not shake her voice doing so. “No trap. I’m here to speak and nothing else.”

“Ozpin sent Snow White to the White Fang den? Did the old sod finally lose it?”

“Nobody sent me. You can check me and see I don’t have anything that could be considered evidence collector.” _In fact, please search me._

Roman looked around the warehouse doors and apparently didn’t notice anything suspicious, so he pushed himself aside, allowing Weiss entry. He shut the door as quickly as he could after Weiss was in. Weiss noticed that the warehouse was mostly empty, save for a desk, a chair, a map on the wall and a few storehouse items to keep stored items on. Roman coughed.

“So, Snow White, why did you come here? Hands down, you’re not a hostage. I think. Not yet anyway.”

“Aren’t you gonna frisk me first to see I’m not wired or anything?”

Roman rolled his eyes. “I guess formalities should be taken care of first. As expected of a Schnee.”

He walked over to Weiss and quickly frisked her. Weiss noticed her breath hitch as she was touched, her hips bucked slightly, but just enough for her to notice. As suddenly as the touch started, it ended. Roman walked away, seemingly satisfied and wanting to resume the conversation.

“Are you sure you don’t need a more thorough inspection?”

Roman rolled his eyes again. “Kids these days. Look, Snow White, call me stupid for saying this, but I trust you, okay? You might be a Schnee and attending Beacon, but I see you’re not here to rat me out. So just let it go, okay? Spill the beans and tell me why you came here.”

Weiss’ eyes widened in surprise. “You’re not even gonna ask me how I found out where you’re hiding?”

“Does it matter? What matters, Snow White, is that you’re here.”

Weiss could feel herself get wetter with every word Roman uttered. Instead of trying to do the sensible thing, she decided to confront him.

“I heard you talking about being a sacrificial lamb.”

Roman stopped working on whatever he was doing and turned around, eyes shrunk. Weiss felt the need to continue. “I heard your associates talk about you and that they suspect your loyalty. Then I came here and confirmed that your loyalties truly don’t seem cemented.”

“You know, Snow White, I’m surprised you came here before talking to Ozpin about what you found out. More than that, I’m intrigued. Why?”

Weiss thought for a moment. “I… Guess I wanted to make sure on my own. Maybe I wanted to see if I can persuade you myself, without any negotiators. Is there a way to buy your loyalty?”

“So you came here to try and buy me, and it never crossed your mind that my associates might be luring you into a trap? Do you realize I can easily capture you right here and now and hold you here until I get more money and supplies than needed?”

“You seem like an honest guy. Maybe I did make a mistake, but I thought it could be done.”

“And what if I’m as dishonest as the stories tell and have my way with you?”

Weiss didn’t know what shot into her mind at that moment, but she blurted out the next sentence without thinking.

“Do you want to?” She even made a move to unbutton her dress a bit, to give him a closer look. Roman looked flabbergasted again.

“You kids just keep getting weirder. Now let’s see: how should I answer that question?” He caressed his chin, looking up and thinking. “I’m a thirty something man, a crook, people would call me dishonest, evil even. You’re the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, a beautiful, seventeen year old girl… Would I want to have my way with you?” He let go of his chin and shot an index finger into the air. “Oh! I know! You’re a smart cookie, aren’t you? You answer that for me. If you were in my position, would you?”

Weiss blushed. _He called me beautiful._ “I… Think I would?”

Roman clapped his hands. “I knew you were a smart girl. Now answer this: do I _look_ like a person that would actually do anything like that? Or do I look like someone who is not interested in sexual assaults and is only in the trade for, preferably, money?”

“You… Look like a gallant gentleman who knows his way around ladies.”

Roman looked at her, head sideways. “You know, I never expected a Schnee to give me such an opinion. You really are something, Snow White.”

Weiss smiled, emboldened by his praise for some reason. She went closer to him and making sure she swayed her hips on the way. She also kept unbuttoning her dress. “Maybe I can help you realize where your loyalties lie, what do you say?”

Roman mused while watching her. Then he threw his hands in the air. “Hell, who am I to deny a lady throwing herself at me. Come here, Snow White.”

Before she got close to him, Weiss was able to shed her white dress, remaining only in her bra and panties. Roman extended his hands and took her perky breasts in them. Weiss moaned immediately with the touch. That was exactly what she needed to get rid of her itch. Hands of a true man who knew what he was doing. She couldn’t hold herself back and her hands immediately shot for Roman’s crotch, caressing the hardening mound inside his pants as she let his hands roam freely, from her breasts to her belly, to her hips, ass, legs, anywhere Roman wanted.

He unclasped her bra and as it fell to the floor, Weiss couldn’t take it anymore and knelt in front of him, undressing his pants as quickly as she could while he removed his trench coat and shirt. Even if she wasn’t too well versed in depantsing, soon the only thing keeping her from enveloping Roman’s hard cock with her mouth was a pair of boxers that barely hid anything. She ran her hands along the outline, smiling at Roman all the way before kissing it through the fabric.

When she pulled the boxers down, the freed cock sprung and hit her on the top of her head, which made her giggle. She moved her head so that the cock was caressing her face before taking it in her mouth. She didn’t know what exactly she was supposed to do, but she was determined to make him feel good.

Not too long after she took the cock in her mouth, Roman pulled her off. “First time?” he asked, genuine concern in his voice. Weiss nodded. “Try not sucking too hard. And tongue is your friend.” Weiss nodded again and returned to her job. Judging from Roman’s breath hitching, she was already doing a better job.

“You’re learning quickly,” he commended her.

“I’m a Schnee,” she said with the cock still in her mouth. Roman smiled and let her do her thing. She was starting to get really good at it and Roman moaned silently as he felt wave after wave of pleasure hitting his body. He eased into the feeling, slowly caressing her hair as she bobbed her head up and down his hard erection. His hand continued caressing until it came to her ponytail. He gently grabbed the ponytail, made a circle with his hand so he got a grip and then touched the back of Weiss’ head with his palm.

“Snow White, brace yourself.” Weiss didn’t really know what Roman meant with it, but she got the hang of it quickly enough when she felt a hand push her down on the shaft hard, making her gag a little as she pushed herself off the cock and started coughing.

“What was that for?”

“I just wanted to see how deep you can get.”

“You could have just said you wanted me to go deeper.” Roman shrugged. Weiss wasn’t angry, though. Undeterred, she caught her breath and resumed her position, pushing the cock deep inside her warm mouth until it hit the back of her throat. She hummed into the cock, making Roman shudder at the vibrations she was sending through him.

Weiss caught her rhythm and soon she was deepthroating like a professional. Roman felt himself coming closer to finishing. Since he grabbed a hold of Weiss’ ponytail once again, he decided to rev up the speed so he could come faster.

“I’ll be taking the lead now, Snow White.” Without another word, he grabbed her head with both hands and held it still as he started fucking Weiss’ mouth. She didn’t object, but it didn’t stop her from making gagging sounds as the cock hit her throat again and again.

Roman was at his edge, but still sober enough to warn her. “Snow White, I’m cumming!”

A few seconds later, Weiss felt something erupt from Roman’s penis that was lodged in her mouth. Something warm, sticky, and salty. From her surprise, she pushed away, making the last few shots hit her face instead while she spit the sperm in her mouth on the floor. She looked at Roman, half scared, half surprised.

“What was _that_?” Roman sighed at the question.

“I keep forgetting it’s your first time. However, I find it amusing that your parents never told you about the birds and the bees.” Upon seeing Weiss was just as clueless as before, he sighed again. “I came, Snow White. Ejaculated. That was my sperm.”

A sudden wave of realization hit Weiss. Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth, but didn’t say anything.

“Oh, so you know what sperm is, but somehow didn’t know it comes from penises?”

“I was… I was just surprised, is all. I didn’t expect it to… Taste like that.”

Roman looked at her. “Well, there is one way you can make it up to me,” he said calmly. Weiss looked at him with intrigue and Roman realized how beautiful her eyes truly were when she wasn’t an angry Schnee. “You have enough holes to make it up to me, don’t you?”

“Oh,” was all Weiss could muster. Roman was erect again, or maybe he was still erect, Weiss wasn’t sure. She blushed and slowly took off her panties while sending her most seductive look Roman’s way. Roman was smiling, mouth wide and eyes glinting with joy at the prospect of taking the Schnee heiress’ virginity. He may have been a crook, but he never dared dream of deflowering someone like Weiss.

As Weiss was taking her panties off, he slowly stroked his stiff member. Weiss decided to play with him for a while, leaning on the desk that was the only furniture in the room, rubbing her own pussy while biting her lip and blushing profusely. When he tried to come closer, she lifted one of her feet up and held it against his chest to stop him. Undeterred, Roman grabbed the leg, took her boot off, then the sock, and started kissing the leg from the toes up to the shin, knee, soon after that he was at her thighs and finally his mouth reached its destination, its prize, the heiress’ wet, waiting pussy. Before inspecting it, he sat her on the desk and spread her legs wide, and there it was. Perfectly shaven, as expected from a Schnee, young, virginal and aromatic. He brought his lips closer and closer until he kissed her outer folds, making Weiss moan loudly from the touch.

Roman got courageous and kissed her inner folds, making her moan a bit louder. He kissed the top of her pussy, where her clit was, but only slightly, teasing the heiress in every possible way, trying to make her grab his head and push it against the sweet smelling wet hole. He gave her folds a small lick, then a kiss, repeated the process on the other side, then the clit.

Weiss lost all patience quickly, grabbed his head and pushed it down hard. Roman chuckled at his plan working and started licking her with expertise rarely seen in a man. Almost immediately, Weiss was a screaming hot mess and forgot about everything that wasn’t her pussy and the amazing feeling of being licked expertly by a man she shouldn’t even know.

Her orgasm came quickly and with great strength. She screamed loudly enough that Roman was considering the idea somebody outside the warehouse might have heard her.

What he didn’t take into consideration, though, was that the members of the White Fang that were _in_ the warehouse might have heard her.

Once Weiss calmed down from her orgasm and let go of his head, Roman rose above Weiss’ body, smiling at her before leaning down to kiss her on the lips, softly, but with force. Weiss could taste herself and she blushed once more, but didn’t make a move to escape Roman’s lips. If anything, she only pushed harder into them and before long, she felt his tongue penetrate her mouth in search of her own. She tried to battle the tongue out of her mouth, but she was weak and merely flailed around in desperate attempts.

When Roman pulled his mouth away, Weiss was looking at him with shimmering eyes and he could not hold himself back anymore. “Snow White, you’re so beautiful.” He then grabbed his penis and brought it closer to her vagina. “This might hurt a bit, sweetie. But it won’t for long, I believe.” Weiss nodded and braced herself for the jolt of pain.

But the pain never came. Instead of it, her abdomen felt full. She looked down and saw Roman slowly pushing himself in, making her feel even fuller by the moment. Roman pushed himself in to the hilt, but Weiss didn’t flinch even for a moment.

“I thought you said it was your first time.”

Weiss closed her eyes as Roman started pumping in and out of her with slow, steady rhythm. “I… Ah! I popped… My hymen… With the hilt… Ah! Mmm!”

“Shhh, Snow White. All I want to hear right now are your beautiful moans and screams and nothing else.”

Weiss decided to play to his wish and the sounds that came out of her after that were moans and small screams of absolute bliss. Roman kept his steady rhythm, but leaned forward to caress her breasts and kiss her neck, which only made her moan louder. He then gently nipped on her neck, making her yelp at the unexpected sensation. She made no move to stop him, though. She _wanted_ him to continue, if she was completely honest. Right then, nothing existed except Roman’s dick deep inside her pussy and his mouth on her neck. She felt another orgasm coming and did nothing to hold herself back. She was ready to orgasm ten more times if that was what it would take to make the itch go away.

Roman started groaning as his rhythm picked up and his thrusts started getting more and more powerful. He wanted to reach his orgasm together with Weiss and apparently felt she was close again. She was in no position to argue nor did she want to.

Roman had to admit the heiress’ pussy felt like heaven, tight and absolutely drenched. His cock slid in and out of it as if it was made specifically for that pussy, despite her tightness. He could no longer hold back, but as luck would have it, they both reached their orgasms at the same time. He felt Weiss tighten around his cock just as he shot his first shot of semen straight into her willing pussy. Weiss screamed loudly and Roman felt like that sound was the loveliest form of poetry he ever heard in his life. He finished and pulled out and the last shot of his sperm landed on Weiss’ belly, which she immediately spread on her skin with her hands.

Unbeknownst to both of them, they were being watched. Ever since Weiss’ first orgasm, the room was getting filled with more and more people dressed in White Fang clothes. Some of them were bold enough to take their penises out and started playing with them as they watched their boss have amazing, loving sex with a beautiful lady they all recognized as someone from the Schnee family. As surprised as they were to see a Schnee in the warehouse, they didn’t question it.

Weiss lied on the desk, immobile, panting from the ecstasy she endured while Roman slumped down in his chair, looking at the mess the two of them made. He was panting too. The feeling of a sex that amazing with Weiss had drained him of his strength, at least for the time being. Neither of them noticed about twenty men, some of which had their hard cocks out of their pants, until they made themselves known.

“Boss?” one of them timidly asked. Roman’s eyes immediately shot towards the source of the voice. Weiss struggled to get up, but once she did, she didn’t make a move to cover herself. Instead, a naughty smile shot across her face.

“What are you doing here, Perry?”

The faunus that went by Perry spoke again. “We… We’re sorry, but we were just wondering if we could… You know… Partake?”

Roman looked at Weiss, who seemed eager to indulge them. He smiled and then looked back at Perry. “Well, if _she_ lets you… She is my guest though, so make sure that if she allows you, you won’t misbehave. And if she tells you to stop, you stop. Or you might wake with a smoking hole where your cock is.”

Weiss sent all of them naughty looks. She wasn’t even blushing anymore at that point. All she wanted was a thick, throbbing, hard cock inside her pussy.

“What do you say, Snow White?”

Weiss mused one last time before speaking. “I’d _love_ to. _All_ of you.” She put so much emphasis on the words ‘love’ and ‘all’ that some of the faunus moaned just hearing that sound. Before Weiss knew it, she was surrounded by six erect cocks aimed at her body. She knelt down and hungrily took one in the mouth while stroking two other. The remaining three stroked their own cocks, patiently waiting for their turn.

For the first time in her life, Weiss was surrounded by cocks and loving every second of it. What made her smile the most was how the supply of cocks seemed endless. She hummed happily as she bobbed her head on the cock straight ahead of her. The two cocks she was stroking seemed to be getting harder still, and the mere thought of it made her giddy with excitement. From time to time, she remembered that the three cocks she was serving at that time were not the only ones around her. Her mouth and hands worked overtime.

“Shit, she’s good!”

“My god, her mouth is so warm!”

“Her body is making me even harder!”

She took the comments as testament of her skill and quick learning, so she didn’t feel embarrassed by them in the slightest. She winked playfully at every guy she was sucking. Some of them returned the wink, some laughed out loud and some pushed their cocks further in, making Weiss gag just a bit before letting out a laugh of her own, muffled by the cock.

Soon enough the six men took their cocks in their hands and started stroking them on their own while making satisfied noises. Weiss braced herself for the inevitable cum shower by closing her eyes, opening her mouth and throwing her head back just enough that the men behind her were still able to cum on her face. She touched herself and made excited noises while waiting for it.

Her reward came shortly after. Since her eyes were shut, she couldn’t tell from where, but she could feel the sticky liquid on her face. Some stray shots entered her mouth, but that time she didn’t spit it out. Instead, she waited until the barrage was done and then swallowed with an audible gulp. She then opened her eyes and saw that cum was on her chest too. The men surrounding her left her there alone and in Weiss’ opinion, the replacements didn’t come quickly enough.

“Come on, boys, don’t be shy. I want all of your cocks. Please.”

Whether it was from her saying ‘please’ or the way she said it, a collective shout of happiness echoed through the warehouse and in the next moment, Weiss was surrounded again, that time with even more cocks. The ones behind her couldn’t wait anymore and so three helped themselves to her hair, wrapping it around their cocks before starting to jerk off again. Luckily for Weiss, her hair was long enough that she wasn’t being pulled as she went down on the cocks in front of her.

The comments the men made were just enough to make Weiss want to be even naughtier. For every pleasured moan, she went deeper on the cocks. Eventually, she went deep enough that the cock hit her throat with every push. With every push she got hornier and the hornier she got, the harder she sucked on the cocks.

Her tongue was having the exercise of its life, not resting for even a second, be it for licking a shaft, balls, head or anything she could get her tongue next to. Before long she felt cum spraying her body, once from behind, once from the front, even from the side. When a cock stopped ejaculating, another took its place and so Weiss was caught in a neverending circle of hard cocks ready to be serviced.

Once she went through all of the cocks at least once, her face was a mess, white and sticky from all the cum on it. Her hair wasn’t faring much better, and she was actually mildly concerned how she would wash all the cum from her hair without raising suspicions in her dorm room, especially with a certain cat faunus on the team whose sense of smell was incredibly powerful. She would definitely know Weiss got fucked hard.

That worry didn’t stop her from enjoying more and more cocks, though. She even seemed like she was enjoying it more than before, throwing herself on any and all cocks that got into her view. She wasn’t even sure if Roman was still there.

A few minutes later, her body started getting pretty wet and sticky all over too. The cum covered almost her whole chest and most of her abdomen. Her back was still holding out, if only because it was partly protected by her absolutely drenched hair. She lost count of all the ejaculations, but didn’t seem even a bit less happy and eager to take more and more of the seemingly endless supply of fresh, hard cocks.

Her throat was a bit sore from all the facefucking and she decided that she had enough cocks in her mouth and that it was indeed time for her to be vaginally impaled once again.

Almost as if reading her mind, the members of the White Fang that were in the process of getting hard again brought a makeshift bed to the warehouse room they were in. Weiss motioned to the guy she was sucking at the time that they should move towards the bed. The man understood, lifted her and while standing, lowered her onto his cock. Weiss threw her head backwards in pure joy when the cock penetrated her. The man carried her as if she was a feather, making her bounce with every step he made. Weiss squealed in pleasure as the man threw her on the bed and resumed his work.

Before Weiss could fully grasp what was happening, she had a cock in each hand and she also felt her cum drenched hair gently pulled around a cock again. She let herself be carried away by the feeling of the hard cock inside her pussy as the man kept on thrusting ever harder into her. All the while, she continued stroking the cocks win her hands, speeding her movement up in unison with the man fucking her.

A bit too quickly for her, the man fucking her came, never pulling out and just spraying her cum inside her completely. The feeling of being pumped full of cum made her head light and she screamed in pleasure as she came again.

When the man pulled out, two others quickly took his spot. One lifted Weiss so that he could lie down below her while the other positioned himself between her legs. The man below her started caressing her crotch with his cock, concentrating his rubbing on the heiress’ anal opening. Weiss felt how slick the cock was, likely from some sort of lube they had lying around the warehouse.

“What do you say, heiress? Do you want me to take that hole?” the man whispered in her ear. Without hesitation, Weiss nodded as well as screamed her approval and in the next moment, she felt a bit of pain as the cock entered her tightest hole. She didn’t make a move to stop the man and in the next moment she felt a familiar filling sensation as the other man entered her pussy. Almost at the same moment, she felt another cock prod at her lips and she obediently opened them and accepted the cock. Soon later she felt the man jerking off with her hair finish, some of the cum hit her cheek. The two men she was jerking off somehow managed to synchronize their orgasms, pasting her chest with two more thick loads and all Weiss did was hornily hum into the cock she was sucking.

The man she was sucking decided she wasn’t quick enough, so he grabbed her head and started fucking it. In that moment, Weiss was in control of only the two men in her hands. The other three were busy thrusting deep into her holes, which reduced Weiss to a gagging, moaning, squirming mess on the brink of another orgasm. Her hair was being pulled again, a sign that it was used for jerking off once more, or maybe just as cum towel. Either way, Weiss didn’t care. She shut her eyes and let herself be used in any way the men decided.

The guy inside her ass started thrusting faster and faster as Weiss let out muffled screams into the cock inside her mouth. The man inside her pussy understood the cue and sped up as well.

She felt a cock squirming and shooting its load inside her ass. The feeling made her feel so good that she screamed into a cock again before the man thrust back inside, making her gag and cough around it. Her ass filled with cum as tears streaked down her face from the vicious facefuck she was receiving. The man pulled out of her ass, making some of the cum drip from her ass, but the hole was pretty quickly plugged with another cock.

Weiss stopped counting the number of ejaculations inside her every hole and on her body. All she knew was that she swallowed more cum than she thought was possible and that she was filled with so many cocks that she was surprised she was still able to walk straight, not like she got much chance to do so. She had to hand it to the White Fang, though, as savage as they were with her orifices, they took great care in not letting her dehydrate, bringing her fresh water every so often so she could at least get a moment’s respite from the seemingly ceaseless pounding.

They only gave her enough time to drink the water, though, and the instant she put the bottle away, she was grabbed for another go. The only thing that changed from time to time was her position. She moved from standing to lying on her back to kneeling to doggy style. She was put in pretty much every possible position. In every position she was put, though, the men somehow managed to fill all her holes. She was pretty sure her ass would hurt like hell the next day, but she was too happy and horny to consider telling the men her ass was off-limits. She was also under the impression that if she took as many as she had, she was able to manage until the end.

Every inch of her body was smeared with sperm, even her toes didn’t escape the literal cum shower. She never thought her hair would have been used as much as it did either. It was soaked with sperm and she was pretty sure she started to stink from it, but the men were either too horny or too smelly themselves to notice.

The one thing that annoyed her the most about it when she was in doggy style was that she was not able to jerk two guys due to needing to hold some balance. She felt like one arm was cast aside for no good reason. To make herself feel less guilty about it, she changed the jerking hand every ejaculation.

The time came for another rehydrating round and Weiss thought that maybe the men started getting tired, but probably because of the sheer number of them, they had enough time to rest between cumming and returning to her. Once again, just as she cast the empty bottle of water aside, she was lifted by one of them and her pussy was immediately filled with cock. It was her first time fucking while the man was standing up and holding her whole weight on him. To Weiss it felt kinda refreshing, only having one cock inside her, even if that would mean even more time for the men to rest. But she was not to be filled with only one cock for long. Soon after she was lifted on the man’s cock, she felt another one prod at her asshole and the next she knew, she was double penetrated once more. That time with a free mouth, so she could at least moan and scream in pleasure to her heart’s content without fear of choking on a cock. And that was a freedom she was happy to have in that moment, as the two men were particularly energetic about thrusting inside her.

From time to time Weiss looked around and saw everyone naked, with their hard cocks in their hands, clearly enjoying the show and barely waiting to get their turn. It oddly aroused her once again and her moans became more blissful one again as she shut her eyes and threw her head backwards while her mouth was wide open.

She felt as if her energy was leaving her and that she would be fucked into unconsciousness, but just as she thought she’d drop, the two men managing to ejaculate inside her at once woke her up and filled her with even more lust, making her catch her second wind, so to say. All the cum in and around her holes made for such a lubricant that immediately after the men put her on the ground, two more entered her completely effortlessly. But Weiss didn’t care. She wanted more of the cocks. And more and more until she couldn’t walk and would have to spend the night at the warehouse.

She was pretty sure Roman was mixed in between the men from time to time, but at that moment she wasn’t able to separate the White Fang mask from Roman’s face. The one thing she wanted to do was getting filled from every direction.

She heard all the comments about how the men weren’t able to believe she was a virgin before all that. She wasn’t able to talk, the only thing coming from her mouth were moans.

Then a new position exchange was in order. A man fucked her pussy while the other made her lean down so that she took his cock in her mouth, getting a taste of the cock after quite long. So long, in fact, that almost all the sperm on her face trickled down or started hardening. In a way, she welcomed the rest it gave her ass.

Since she was unable to do much in the way of sucking the cock, given her position, the man started fucking her face and her moans turned into gags and muffled noises once again.

Another welcome return, to her, at least, was the return of her hands jerking cocks again. The feel of cocks in her hands made her orgasm once again and as she tightened her pussy around the cock inside her, it made him shoot his load as well. In that moment, she thanked every deity imaginable that she took meticulous care of her contraception.

After the man was done, Weiss realized that it put additional strain on the man fucking her pussy, as he had to hold her up until another White Fang member came along and stick his cock inside. Soon enough she felt the cum squirt inside her mouth as well, and she moaned into the cock as it kept shooting, swallowing as much as she could, but her position not allowing her too much, and her mouth overflowed and as the cum dripped from her lips, it entered her nose. Weiss just whiffed it inside herself again, not even thinking what she was doing. Some of it missed her nose and went into her hair, but most of it fell on the ground.

Weiss was still running on her second breath, but couldn’t help noticing that the men’s intensity was falling steeply. She was lying on the bed again, fucked by only two men and jerking one. And then the man inside her mouth came. When he pulled out, she felt her hand empty and take her mouth once again, but there was not much force to it anymore. When the two men that were still there ejaculated, she was left alone. Worried, she looked up and saw there were only a couple guys left in the room, and even those were completely spent, their cocks pathetically flaccid. Roman watched her from his desk with an intrigued look in his eyes. He dressed up again in the time Weiss got ravaged by everyone.

She looked at him with pleading eyes. “Please. More.” Her voice sounded extremely pathetic to her, but she didn’t care. She needed more fucking.

“Still not satisfied, huh? Well, you wasted 25 of my men. And me. There isn’t much more choice in here, is there?”

“Roman, please.”

“I can’t get it up anymore, sorry.” He put a finger on his chin and looked around, thinking. “Well I guess I do still have one person that is full of energy.”

“Yes. I want that person. Yes!”

“There is a small problem though. That person does not have a cock. Well, at least not a personal one.”

“It’s fine.”

Roman shrugged and went into another room. Soon after he returned with… A small girl? Weiss was confused. She met the girl before, she remembered her dual-coloured hair and her dual-coloured eyes.

_But she doesn’t have a cock… Damn!_

Neo had a wicked smile on her as she approached Weiss. Upon reaching her, she unceremoniously dropped her pants and revealed a pretty large strapon that hit Weiss square in the face. Weiss looked at it with awe, but the girl didn’t let her admire her toy for too long as two of her fingers plunged straight into Weiss’ pussy and started wiggling around it.

“That’s Neo, Snow White. I think she’s exactly what you need.”

Weiss threw her head back and moaned loudly as Neo continued to wiggle inside Weiss’ pussy. Then she took the fingers out just as Weiss started getting dangerously close to orgasming. The abrupt end of the stimulation was enough for Weiss to look down in surprise and she noticed that the girl was holding her fingers almost like a cup. She then started rubbing that hand up and down her strapon and in that moment Weiss realized that she was lubing it up with cum from inside her pussy, which could have only meant one thing: her ass.

She looked at Neo’s eyes, startled when she noticed that her smile was just as wicked as before if not more so. When she was done applying the lube on the strapon, she turned Weiss around and positioned her in doggy style. Weiss then felt the tipoff the strapon prod at her ass a few times before being thrust inside with quite the strength. Weiss screamed, not so much from the pain, but more from the intense pleasure the thrust sent up her body.

Neo didn’t waste any time acquiring her rhythm. She immediately started thrusting with a pretty high tempo, making Weiss yelp, moan, wince and scream from the start.

She then felt a sharp tug on her hair. It was so strong that she screamed, but Neo didn’t care. She pulled on her hair once again and Weiss realized that she was either going to lift herself up or have her hair pulled out. Since she treasured her hair, she decided on the former. Panting and moaning, she raised her body as Neo pulled her head ever more backwards.

Then Weiss felt her head forced to look into Neo’s eyes. The heiress noticed that her eyes were dual-coloured, and the wicked glint in them was just the same as before. The smirk didn’t falter from Neo’s face either.

Neo’s free hand started roaming Weiss’ body, eventually stopping at her perky little breasts, specifically, one of her nipples. At first, she simply circled the nipple a few times. Weiss’ moaning got louder and then turned into a surprised scream as she felt a pinch in that same nipple. After a few painful pinches, the hand moved onto the other breast, repeating the process. Weiss couldn’t believe how wet she was getting from all that.

Unknowingly, one of Weiss’ hands went down to her pussy and started circling the clit. Neo’s rhythm didn’t slow down, if anything it was getting ever faster. In between the thrusting, nipple pinching and clit rubbing, Weiss got painfully close to another orgasm.

Neo must have felt that because she pinched Weiss’ nipple extra hard, making Weiss scream louder than ever. It was finally enough to make Weiss orgasm once again.

When she came, Weiss stopped feeling anything. All she knew was that she fell on the bed face first, shuddering and moaning as the jolts of her orgasm shot through her body.

She vaguely felt being turned around before the light disappeared. With the darkness came something moist pressing on her lips. Instinctively, Weiss shot out her tongue and lazily licked around and she felt the thing on her mouth move. Slowly her vision was coming back to her and soon later she was able to discern a vagina pressing on her face. She looked up and past the perky breasts, seeing Neo’s wicked grin once again, wordless. Weiss started licking in a different way and her ministrations were rewarded with Neo shifting every couple moments, telling her that she was doing fine.

Weiss was grateful that Neo seemingly had a short fuse. It only took her a couple minutes at most before she started shaking from pleasure, barely managing to rise from Weiss and flop down next to her immediately after.

Weiss looked around and noticed Roman walking towards her. She saw that his cock was outside his pants, hard as steel.

“Snow White, I must say I’m impressed. You definitely don’t act like a virgin. Seeing you take that strapon up your ass made me like this, you know.”

“Sir, I’m wasted.”

“One, call me Roman. Two, I may be willing to consider your offer if you help me.”

“Okay. Roman. But is it okay if I only use hands? I’m really spent.” The sound was barely leaving her lips.

“Hmph. Fine. But I finish in your mouth.”

“Sure.”

With that, Weiss extended her arm and clenched her hand around Roman’s hard cock, doing her best to pleasure him with limited strength she had left. Roman, for what it was worth, seemed very sensitive and even simple jerking seemed to get his reactions.

“How long have you…?”

“Been watching? The whole time.”

“And you didn’t…?”

“I did. A couple of times.”

Weiss smiled. _Maybe that explains the sensitivity._ She continued jerking and occasionally she was able to feel the precum on the cock’s head. Before long, Roman started moaning and he moved closer to Weiss’ face. Instinctively, Weiss opened wide in expectation of the last cum shower of that day.

With a grunt, Roman came and Weiss swallowed it all as soon as she was able, not even flinching at the taste or the feel of it.

Roman sat down on the ground after he finished and slowly started talking.

“I’m willing to assist Beacon and spoil Cinder’s plan from inside. On one condition.”

“Hmm?” Weiss lifted her head.

“Weekly visits, maybe?”

“With… Everyone?”

“Only if you want.”

Weiss thought for a moment. “You and… Neo, was it?” Weiss pointed towards the sleeping girl next to her. Roman nodded. “I think I’d prefer if it was just you two. Mostly.”

Roman rose and offered Weiss a hand. “You have a deal, Snow White.”

Weiss forced herself to stand up and shook the offered hand firmly and as imposingly as she could, which was not very, given how she was naked and fully covered in cum.

“Now you have to go, though.”

“Can I at least take a shower?”

“Can’t do. Help yourself, I’m sure you’re a crafty one.”

“You gotta be kidding.” Roman just shrugged and left the room.

“Until next time, Snow White.” Weiss angrily started picking up her clothes and coming up with a plan that would have her not stink of cum when she came back to her dorm.

She came up with a plan that she was satisfied with just as she dressed fully. She smiled to herself, got out of the warehouse, took out her rapier and quickly got back to Beacon’s courtyard using her glyphs. Upon getting there, she unceremoniously jumped into the large fountain fully dressed. She then started rubbing every part of her body through the clothes, trying to wash the cum and the stink off her body.

Once satisfied with the outcome, she went back to her dorm room, soaking wet. Upon coming back into the room, she was met with confused gazes of her three teammates. Ruby immediately made her first priority fussing over her.

“Weiss? Why are you so wet?”

Weiss frenzied for an excuse. “I got clumsy and I fell into the fountain in the courtyard.”

Ruby looked at her, not really believing it. “What are you hiding, Weiss?”

Weiss looked out the window. “Once this war is won, I may tell you. Until then, you shouldn’t bother yourself.”

Ruby, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to get anything more out of the heiress, let it slide and jumped up to her bunk to read a book or at least a passage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments welcome!


End file.
